1. Field of the Invention
The instant disclosure relates to a RF (Radio Frequency) testing system; in particular, to a system of testing multiple RF modules and method thereof
2. Description of Related Art
Electronic devices installed with RF (Radio Frequency) modules can transmit or receive data (or signals) by using currently existing wireless communication infrastructure and radio frequency bands. The transmission rate (or data rate) of the wireless communication has been approaching to be on part with the data rate of the traditional Ethernet, thus the electronic devices that are wireless communication-enabled have been gaining their popularity. At the present, the RF modules in the electronic devices that are wireless communication-enabled are the most expensive/critical part of the electronic devices, and thus the performance quality of the RF modules is always the focus of manufacturers for the RF modules. Therefore, before the RF modules are placed into the stream of the commerce, the manufacturers tend to test the performance quality of the RF modules for ensuring the RF modules are at the satisfactory level.
When any RF module is tested, a RF analyzer (or so-called spectrum analyzer) is used for testing the receipt and the transmission of RF signals. However, the limited access to the RF analyzer and the limited number of input/output ports of the RF analyzer likely cap the number of the RF modules to be tested by the RF analyzer at the same time.